


Trains

by pushkin666



Category: Panic At The Disco
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Schmoop, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-28
Updated: 2009-12-28
Packaged: 2017-10-05 10:02:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/40498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pushkin666/pseuds/pushkin666
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jon and Spencer steal some time to themselves whilst on tour.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trains

Jon shifted back in his seat as Spencer's foot brushed against his ankle. Spencer's foot began to inch it's way upwards and he spread his legs keeping his eyes fixed on the magazine in front of him.

He'd been happy to acquiesce to Spencer's suggestion that they catch the train between gigs, just the two of them relaxing but he hadn't been expecting this. He turned the page as Spencer's foot reached his thigh and swallowed as it lightly pressed against his crotch.

He spread his legs further allowing Spencer full access, to do whatever it was that he wanted.

**Author's Note:**

> Written after seeing them in Manchester, UK.


End file.
